


Понимание

by viruka



Category: RD 潜脳調査室 | RD Sennou Chousashitsu | Real Drive
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viruka/pseuds/viruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Никогда не поздно признавать совершенные ошибки и пытаться их исправить</p>
            </blockquote>





	Понимание

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2014  
> Бета: Lindwurm  
> Примечание: вольная трактовка канона и много предположений; своенравное обращение с прической Хару; открытая концовка; своеобразный ХЭ

Редко кто помнит себя ребенком. Безусловно, в воспоминаниях могут появляться какие-то моменты, ситуации, лица или фигуры, иногда просто ощущения, как вспышки. У Кушимы самым ранним было: мужчина в белом халате, улыбающийся, добрый; глаза матери — грустные; синюшные губы и красноватые или слишком бледные маленькие лица. Как сам Кушима выглядел, он не знал, но тогда ему подарили скрипку, и именно она означала, что с ним что-то не так, как с теми красными и бледными. Порой всплывал длиннющий коридор, несчетное количество дверей, лампы под потолком, кушетки вдоль стен, застеленные белоснежными простынками — их тогда очень хотелось потрогать и понюхать, но сделать это он не решился, теряясь под строгим и обеспокоенным взглядом матери.  
Следом всегда шло воспоминание о дороге домой.  
— Мамочка, я стану самым крутым скрипачом, — уверенно сообщил он, сидя в такси.  
— Станешь, — отстраненно согласилась мать, почему-то отворачиваясь к окну.  
— Стану, — почти обиженно буркнул Кушима и осторожно потрогал струну, погладил деку, — обязательно стану.  
Он уже тогда понимал, что будет сложно, но был уверен, что получится. Ему всенепременно надо этого добиться и заставить мамочку улыбнуться хотя бы раз, один-единственный раз — искренне, а не как обычно. И чтобы ее глаза наконец-то засветились, и не были тусклыми, потерянными, как сейчас.  
Кушима рос, и чем старше становился, тем яснее осознавал, какое это было глупое обещание, но остановиться не мог. Он хотел прыгать, кувыркаться, залезать в разные места, пусть и опасные, но интересные, а еще плавать, нырять и дурачиться, а вместо этого часами стоял у пюпитра, всматриваясь в ноты, и пилил смычком по струнам, вырывая из старенькой скрипки жалобные стоны, какофонию, а не идеальное звучание. По ночам же, пока мама спала, жадно вглядывался в экран телевизора, просматривая приключенческие фильмы, представляя себя на месте главных героев; проглатывал книги о морских путешествиях, прячась под одеялом и подсвечивая фонариком страницы, проживая вымышленные чужие жизни. Жизнь в фантазиях была бурной и насыщенной, не чета реальности.  
— В школе открыли секцию по прыжкам в воду, — как-то за завтраком сообщил он матери.  
Цепкий, настороженный взгляд впился в него лишь на долю секунды, но ему хватило, чтобы осознать: не одобрит. Нет, она не запретит, никогда ничего не запрещала, но не одобрит точно.  
— Хочу записаться, — Кушима понял, что мама задержала дыхание, — в математический кружок.  
— Запишись.  
Ее облегченный выдох в тишине кухни больно ударил по ушам, а вечная отвертка под лопаткой словно провернулась, впиваясь глубже в сердце. В тот же день Кушима подал заявку — не в секцию по прыжкам в воду. На удивление, в математический кружок записалось так много учеников, что единственное свободное место было только за первой партой — туда он и сел.  
— О мои маленькие гении, — восторженно приветствовал их тучный, неповоротливый дядька, входя в аудиторию и мало что не захлопав в ладоши при виде такого количества желающих приобщиться к науке.  
Он шумно втянул воздух приоткрытым ртом и продолжил:  
— Математика — царица наук! Чем бы вы ни занимались, как бы ваша судьба ни сложилась, математика вам всегда поможет! — Кажется, одышка мешала ему говорить, но голос был звонким и чистым. — Будь вы ученым, финансистом, архитектором или, — он сделал театральную паузу, поправил съехавшие почти на кончик носа очки, — музыкантом, она всегда вам поможет.  
— Как? — задал самый простой вопрос Кушима, чуть улыбаясь краями губ.  
Для себя он решил, что от ответа зависит, будет ли посещать занятия этого чокнутого на цифрах чудака. Надо же такое придумать! Математика и музыка!  
— Что как? — тот сделал шаг в сторону парты, за которой сидел Кушима, чуть склонился, повернув голову, словно плохо слышащий человек.  
— Как математика может помочь музыканту?  
— Очень просто! — тут же взорвался снопом эмоций он. — Все предельно просто! О! Какой прекрасный вопрос, мой маленький пытливый друг! Геометрия нам в помощь! А золотое сечение! О, сколько всего интересного я вам расскажу! — схватив мел, он буквально кинулся в бой, вернее, на классную доску; практически взлетев на кафедру, начал расписывать формулы и чертить фигуры, выплескивая потоки информации.  
Кушима недоуменно и восхищенно следил за преобразившимся преподавателем: куда-то пропал лишний вес, плечи выпрямились, и дыхание стало легким, как и движения. Он словно начал светиться изнутри. Это и пугало, и манило одновременно. Уметь так и настолько отдаваться делу! Кушима понял, что по-доброму и беззлобно завидует. Ему захотелось вот так же порхать, вот так же отдавать всего себя делу, идее, мечте. Впрочем, он не мог сказать, чем бы хотел заниматься, ведь у него была скрипка и глупое детское обещание стать крутым скрипачом.  
Конечно, можно объяснить маме, что не хочешь, что не получается, она поймет, она даже поддержит, но должно быть что-то другое взамен. Столь же значимое, столь же важное! Таким, чтобы и ей нравилось, и ему. Вот он бы хотел узнать море, то, о котором показывают в фильмах и пишут в книгах, но нельзя. Так чем заняться? Чему отдаться без остатка?  
Ответов на эти вопросы Кушима не нашел. Брел домой, погрузившись в свои мысли, и все никак из головы не шел сенсей. Удивительно, но преподаватель за два часа превратился из чудаковатого толстяка в самого настоящего сенсея. Он тоже, наверняка, море не одобрит. Его, как и маму, почему-то разочаровывать не хотелось.  
— Эй! Ботан!  
Увлеченный размышлениями, Кушима не понял, что обращаются к нему. Он прекрасно знал, насколько не любят ботанов, умников и выскочек, а сам он, как никто другой, на сто процентов попадал во все три эти категории, которые получают по наглым мордам. Да и доставалось-то уже не раз.  
— Я кому сказал, стоять!  
От сильного рывка Кушима чуть не упал, но сохранил равновесие в последнюю секунду.  
— Че надо? — огрызнулся он, отпихивая от себя парня.  
Тут же подскочили еще трое — ухмылки, руки в карманы, плечи ссутулены, — точно собрались поколотить. Кушима лихорадочно прикинул с добрый десяток вариантов исхода драки — все десять для него лично заканчивались очень плохо. Купировать конфликты надо в зародыше, а сейчас без рукоприкладства не обойдется точно. Возможно, он бы успел что-то придумать и выкрутиться, но за спиной внезапно почувствовался кто-то довольно внушительный. Кушима кинул быстрый взгляд через плечо и мало что не обомлел: паренек, стоявший за ним, был действительно крупным, хоть и не сильно старше.  
— Вам заняться нечем? — нахмурившись, поинтересовался еще один, вышедший из-за спины крупного.  
— Проблем мало? — пискнул еще один, прокашлялся и продолжил уже нормальным голосом. — Ща добавим, уроды.  
Говоривший был на целую голову ниже Кушимы, в очках, но так уверенно шагнул вперед, что нападавшие одновременно сделали шаг назад.  
Откуда-то появились еще двое — один цыкнул зубом и дернул плечом, от чего задиры сразу же кинулись бежать.  
— Чего они? — подошел паренек с хвостиком на затылке.  
— Наверное, скучно, — неопределенно ответил Кушима, мысленно прикидывая шансы уйти от этих, если вдруг что.  
— Не, ну уроды, чес-слово, — очкарик нервно выдохнул. Вот только сейчас стало понятно, что его буквально отпускало напряжение. Поймав на себе недоуменный взгляд, он заулыбался широко и открыто: — Хороший понт дороже денег! Да, ребята?  
Компания дружно рассмеялась, да и сам Кушима несколько сдержанно, но улыбнулся.  
Ребята были реально что надо. Потащили с собой «прошвырнуться», разговаривали все вместе, перебивая друг друга, хохоча и шутливо толкаясь, корча страшные рожи, потешаясь над неудавшимся покушением на ботана и бегством «вражеской армии». Пожалуй, впервые в жизни Кушиме было легко и весело: новые знакомцы кардинально отличались от его обычного круга общения, с ними было здорово.  
Только у причала он понял, куда и для чего все пришли. Замер, стискивая зубы.  
— Эй, ты чего? — тот, с хвостиком, которого звали Хару, обеспокоенно заглянул в глаза. — Воды боишься, что ли? Или плавать не умеешь?  
— Так мы научим! — тут же подскочил очкарик. — Помните, как Хару бултыхнулся! Прям такой бы-ды-дыщь получился!  
Кушима стиснул зубы еще сильнее. Прямо сейчас, на кромке причала, он осознал, почему живет так, как живет, почему занимается тем, чем занимается, общается с теми, с кем общается. Для него был привычным минимум физических нагрузок, максимум занятий для мозгов и скрипка, лишь бы... но ведь не в маме же дело! Все настолько очевидно было!  
— Нельзя? — Хару робко кивнул в сторону воды. — Совсем, что ли?  
— Совсем, — Кушима тряхнул головой, словно прогоняя наваждение. — Моторчик слабый, — он стукнул себя кулаком по груди.  
Веселье сразу куда-то пропало, кажется, тот крупный, имени которого Кушима так и не узнал, шмыгнул носом и даже в размерах уменьшился.  
— Мне нельзя, но вам-то можно, — Кушима с силой толкнул Хару, тот нелепо взмахнул руками и полетел прямиком в воду.  
Снова звонкий хохот очкарика заразил остальных:  
— Не, ребят, никто так громко не булькает! Только Хару!  
Практически все кинулись в воду, дурачились, ныряли, ловили друг друга за пятки на глубине, а вот очкарик остался рядом с Кушимой.  
— А ты чего?  
— Потом пойду, — отмахнулся очкарик. — Море ведь не убежит.  
Кушима улыбнулся, понимая, что море-то, конечно, не убежит, а он вполне может уйти. Похоже, ребята были настроены дружить, хотя бы сегодня.  
— Вы часто тут? — спросил он.  
— Не-а, обычно на лодке отплываем, — и замолчал.  
Потом с ними так же молча сидел крупный, а потом крупный и очкарик прыгнули в воду, но вылез Хару. Этот долго молчать не смог:  
— Давно у тебя?.. — начал осторожно.  
— С детства.  
— И как?  
— Не особо. Как отвертка под лопаткой.  
— Болит? — Хару нахмурился, словно и у него начало сжимать сердце. — Всегда так?  
— Привык, — Кушима пожал плечами. — Ко всему можно привыкнуть.  
— Чем ты обычно?.. — и Хару замолчал, не зная, как сформулировать.  
— Занимаюсь? — закончил вместо него Кушима, тот кивнул. — Морем, — соврал Кушима легко и непринужденно.  
— Как? — Хару вскинулся, повернулся, распахнув шире глаза от удивления.  
— Да очень просто, — продолжал вдохновенно врать Кушима, — доклады всякие, исследования. Я хочу узнать, что там на глубине, изучить.  
— Но...  
— Для этого не надо нырять, но было бы неплохо знать того, кто ныряет и любит это дело.  
— Любить море можно по-разному, — согласился Хару, улыбаясь. — Наверное, ты станешь великим ученым.  
— Стану, — пообещал Кушима, — обязательно стану.  
Мысленно он добавил: «Только сначала скрипачом, а потом ученым».  
К вечеру разошлись, как и ожидалось, без оговорки встретиться снова: Кушима был слишком умен, чтобы не понимать, что своим присутствием будет стеснять и удерживать новых знакомцев от привычного времяпрепровождения, а ребята осознавали, что своими играми, недоступными случайному другу, только будут вызывать зависть и раздражение.  
Возврат в обычную устоявшуюся схему жизни Кушиме почему-то дался нелегко. Казалось бы, всего день, даже полдня, но внутри все бурлило, клокотало и требовало выхода. Придя домой, он выплеснул переполнявшие его эмоции на маму — единственного близкого и дорогого человека, только она отчего-то взволновано потрогала его лоб, давление заставила измерить, да и температуру тоже, вот-вот собиралась вызвать врача на дом. Так Кушима осознал, что эмоции все-таки надо сдерживать. Хоть и сегодня он был не то чтобы шумным или взрывным, но раз у мамы такая реакция на простой рассказ, то что-то он сделал не так. А еще он понял, что заболел по-настоящему — очередным придурошным обещанием, данным непонятно кому и непонятно зачем. Вот мало ему было скрипки?!  
А между тем, после первого заседания математического кружка половина желающих отозвала свои заявки. В течение года сбежала половина от половины. Кушима ждал, что сенсей расстроится, а пыл его поугаснет, но чем меньше становилось последователей, тем больше тот выкладывался. И каждый год набирал новую группу, все также вдохновенно порхал, как на первом занятии, все так же увлеченно звал за собой через тернии к цифрам.  
— Чокнутый, — каждый раз, закрывая дверь класса, с уважением тихо бормотал Кушима, не понимая того, что невольно перенимает у сенсея если не любовь к математике, то как минимум целеустремленность и увлеченность.  
Понимание пришло внезапно — как гром среди ясного неба. Вроде сидел по обыкновению ночью за очередными расчетами по глубинным погружениям, он ведь почти понял, почти поймал суть проблемы, почти сформулировал метод решения — осталось чуть-чуть и он ухватит результат, в цифрах сможет отобразить, как можно нырнуть настолько глубоко с минимальным риском для жизни. А тут стоит на сцене со скрипкой в руках, кто-то поздравляет с первой премией, мама в первом ряду улыбается, хоть глаза все равно печальные, но улыбается искренне. Когда он успел? И люди вокруг наперебой рассказывают какой он талантливый, такой молодой, а столько добился.  
Дома, закрывшись в ванной, Кушима рассматривал себя в зеркале. Он хмыкнул, поморщился, вспоминая услышанные после конкурса юных дарований слова. Талантливый? Какой к черту талант, если он даже не помнил ни единой репетиции? Все происходило машинально: возя смычком по струнам, он всего лишь обдумывал очередную безумную теорию — о да, одна круче другой, все бредовее некуда, но так было проще сосредоточиться на чем-то, более досягаемом.  
Что-то загрохотало в кухне. Кушима кинулся туда. Среди опрокинутых кастрюль на полу лежала мама, и ее губы быстро синели.  
— Мама! Что?.. — он мгновенно кинулся к телефону, набирая номер скорой, попутно вытряхивая из аптечки лекарства.  
Паззл неумолимо складывался в цельную картинку и очередное понимание. В этот раз фатальное и циничное по сути своей. Телефонные трубки по всей квартире. В коридоре, гостиной, ванной, кухне, спальнях. Это ладно, это и ему надо, если вдруг что, но домашняя аптечка, забитая под завязку лекарствами - рецептурными, так на минуточку, добрая половина из которых сто процентов ему не требовалась?.. Как можно быть настолько слепым и глупым? И блеск в глазах мамы, как подтверждение догадки — истинно счастливый, безмерно радостный.  
— Все хорошо, мам, — он нежно гладил ее руку, ожидая приезда скорой.  
— Да, — опьяненная счастьем, выдохнула она. — Все очень хорошо.  
На похоронах он сдержанно принимал соболезнования, размышляя о том, была ли нужна на самом-то деле его матери скрипка. Похоже, ей просто хотелось умереть раньше своего ребенка, поэтому она и грустила, зная, что все может получиться по-другому. Нет связей, нет денег на пересадку сердца ни ей, ни ему. Она травила саму себя ненужными переживаниями, старалась подсунуть ему все, что угодно, лишь бы без физических нагрузок. Она старалась. Но что с этим старанием теперь делать ему, Кушиме? Бросить скрипку и заняться морем? Тем самым морем, про которое он дал обещание, как и матери когда-то. Глупость несусветная, но Кушима был уверен, что мальчишка с задорным хвостом на затылке ждет от него открытий — не так как мама, а по-настоящему. Так почему бы и не сделать? Времени будет достаточно. Теперь-то он, как сирота, да к тому же перспективное юное дарование сразу по двум направлениям, точно продвинется в списке на операцию. А может, даже и первым станет. И вдруг накрыло детское любопытство: а она была такой счастливой, осознав именно это?  
Такие мысли отвлекали от страшного — одиночества. Оно потом напомнит о себе, но если загрузить себя чем-то, то и чувства забудутся. Так всегда было проще.  
Музыку надо было бросать — как минимум, это будет честно и справедливо. И сенсея с его математическим кружком тоже. Впрочем, университет — просто новая ступень. Сенсей должен быть счастлив.

Кушима так и сделал, конечно, не сразу и не одновременно. Сначала отдал скрипку мальчишке, у которого глаза горели искренней любовью к музыке, не механикой на пару с геометрией, как у него. Потом Кушиме перезвонили из университета, наобещав гранты на исследования, только пусть он к ним пойдет учиться. Там же, в университете, он получил уведомление о дате операции.  
Страшно не было — немного волнительно, да и только, но это Кушима списывал на неопределенность.  
— Я ваш лечащий врач. — Вошедший мужчина аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, выудив ручку из кармана брюк, поправил халат и спросил: — Как себя чувствуете, молодой человек?  
Кушима привычно начал рассказывать о симптомах, болях, остановился, ожидая, что доктор будет делать записи, но тот нахмурился, покачал головой и сокрушенно пробормотал:  
— Кому будет интересно слушать про головокружения? — Тут же оживился: — А давайте лучше о девчонках!  
— Простите, что? — переспросил удивленно Кушима.  
Доктор тут же захохотал:  
— Попался, дружок? Хватит киснуть! Поставим другой моторчик, будешь бегать как живой!  
Странно было слышать такие определения от хирурга, но, похоже, так он пытался наладить более близкий контакт с пациентами, заставить их расслабиться, что ли? Кушима сдержанно улыбнулся:  
— Для полутрупа я неплохо сохранился, — невольно поддерживая игру, сообщил он.  
— Истину вещаете, мой дорогой друг, истину. Так что у вас там давеча было с головой?  
Доктор приходил к нему регулярно — и до операции, и после, — каждый раз начиная беседы с каких-то глупостей. Не то чтобы Кушиме были нужны эти разговоры ни о чем, но в какой-то момент он понял — так проще, так легче, так... веселее? С весельем, юмором, шутками — с этим всем у Кушимы точно ничего общего раньше не было.  
— Доктор, кажется, я тот еще зануда, — привычно сказал полуправду Кушима при очередной пикировке с лечащим врачом.  
— Несомненно, оным и являетесь, мой дорогой друг, но не всем дано быть такими весельчаками, как я.  
Кушима не сдержался и хмыкнул.  
— Будет вам, — доктор неожиданно стал предельно серьезным. — Какие ваши годы? Еще все впереди. Общежитие — только в путь, но попрошу, — он нахмурился, наклонился и практически прошептал, — никакого бухла, курева и наркоты. Понял?  
— Понял.  
— С девчонками можно, можно с мальчиками, — несколько смущенно и чуть покраснев продолжил доктор, — если ты, конечно, по этой части. С выпивкой, сигаретами и наркотиками — нет. Узнаю — вырежу моторчик обратно.  
Кушима искренне и легко рассмеялся, удивляясь тому факту, что ухитрился дожить до восемнадцати лет, при этом совершенно упуская из виду и девчонок, и курево, и выпивку, и стимуляторы; да если на то пошло, интересны ли ему мальчики — этого он тоже сказать не мог.  
А между тем, доктор подсказал отличный путь для налаживания социальных связей — общежитие. Там должно быть много студентов, так или иначе, но он научиться общаться нормально, ну, или делать видимость, что тоже неплохо.

На лестничной клетке красовалась надпись «ботанический сад». Кушима толкнул дверь, сходу чуть не врезавшись в спешащего куда-то парня.  
— Глаза разуй, да? — рыкнул тот и помчался вниз.  
Кушима мысленно похвалил себя за то, что не стал разрывать договор о найме квартиры. Мало ли какие в общежитии порядки? Он в общем-то не сомневался, что сможет тут жить, но на всякий случай иметь запасной аэродром не помешает.  
Около комнаты, в которую он должен был заселиться, Кушима замялся на секунду, не более, и постучался.  
— Открыто, — рявкнули оттуда.  
— Привет, — старательно улыбаясь, поздоровался Кушима и прошел внутрь.  
— И тебе не болеть, — парень кинул на него оценивающий взгляд, отрываясь от микроскопа. — Сокамерник?  
— Да, — уверенно подтвердил Кушима.  
— Дженни Эн. Вон то, то и то — не трогать, — быстро указал Дженни на расставленные по комнате приборы. — Потом уберу. Твоя койка там, — кивнул он в угол на кучу деревяшек, заботливо прикрытую ортопедическим матрасом.  
— А?  
— Держи, — Дженни кинул ему отвертку под ноги, — собирай или дрыхни на полу. Я занят.  
Кушима поставил сумку с вещами на пол, наклонился, поднимая инструмент. Впервые в жизни он не только в руках держал, но просто видел собственными глазами отвертку со сменными насадками. Это неожиданно вызвало волну непонятно откуда взявшейся эйфории и лихого задора. Да он что, со своими мозгами кровать собрать не сумеет?  
Кушима отодвинул матрас, присел, перебирая составляющие койки:  
— Тут не все, — три металлических крепежа отчетливо намекали на то, что четвертый кто-то своровал.  
— А ты готовить умеешь?  
— Умею.  
— Давай я тебе койку нормальную достану, а с тебя ужин. Пойдет?  
Кушима встал, нахмурившись, обернулся к Дженни.  
— Ладно, ладно, — тот отодвинул ящик стола, выудил оттуда крепеж, — держи свой уголок. Самостоятельный ты наш. Попробовать стоило.  
Кушима хмыкнул, но препираться не стал. Впрочем, выделываться тоже: закончив со сборкой кровати, он все-таки пошел на общую кухню готовить ужин на двоих. Каким бы Дженни ни был, но уж о том, что хорошее расположение духа человек приобретает с хорошо набитым брюхом, Кушима знал. Да и не прогадал, в общем-то. К окончанию ужина сосед буквально излучал добродушие и являл собой вселенское умиротворение.  
— Понимаешь, — откинувшись на кровати, объяснял Дженни, — ну нельзя было прерываться. Ты так не вовремя пришел. Думал, закопаю тебя под плинтусом.  
— Успел закончить? — участливо поинтересовался Кушима.  
— Конечно, — фыркнул тот, — а то бы я тут возлежал, как дайме на подушках. Слушай, — Дженни приподнялся, — между прочим, я получил грант на свои исследования, и степуха у меня государственная.  
— Угу.  
— Не веришь? — вскинулся он тут же.  
— Верю. У меня тоже грант и стипендия.  
— А, — Дженни снова улегся, блаженно щурясь. — Хорошо пожрали.  
В итоге Дженни оказался неплохим парнем, с которым можно было обсудить не только научные изыскания. С ним даже получалось соревноваться: кто быстрее сдаст доклад; кто вытрясет больше денег на исследования; кто докторскую раньше защитит; кого первого в Академию наук примут. Если со всем остальным можно было потягаться, то с деньгами на исследования у Дженни всегда дела обстояли лучше. Порой Кушиме казалось, что истинное призвание Дженни — поиск спонсоров, задуривание их полупустых голов, вытряхивание капиталовложений для сомнительных проектов. Вот он так же не умел. Был слишком честен, слишком сомневался... хотя нет, не сомневался, просто открыто рассказывал о рисках, а это отталкивало потенциальных инвесторов надежнее тухлой рыбы. Кушима прекрасно понимал, когда надо рот держать на замке, но по-другому пока не получалось.  
— Эх, — развалившись на кровати и закинув руки за голову, как-то делился планами на будущее Дженни, — тебя бы с твоими проектами да под мое крылышко.  
— Инвесторов мной заманивать?  
— Не без того, не без того, — признался Дженни. — У тебя нормальные теории, годные, я бы даже сказал.  
— Но хуже, чем твои?  
— Естественно! У меня глобальнее.  
— Чем тебе «Мета-реальность» не глобально?  
— Оно вторично, — хмыкнув, припечатал Дженни. — Тот же интернет, но со свистелками, а глубинные исследования так и вовсе глупость для романтиков.  
— Куда уж мне до твоих эко-молекул. Сам-то знаешь, к чему их применить?  
— Ах ты, паршивец, — Дженни запустил в Кушиму подушкой, тут же подскочил, навалился сверху, хохоча и шутливо изображая драку. — Дурачок ты, Кушима, — он выдохся и плюхнулся рядом на узкую кровать, свисая с края. — Вот сдались тебе эти глубины и интернет? Прикинь только, как бы мы в четыре руки и две головы быстро с молекулами все решили.  
— Не брошу, сам знаешь, — Кушима отодвинулся, освобождая хотя бы чуть пространства для второго тела.  
— Знаю. Ты слишком упертый и слишком чокнутый.  
— Как и ты.  
— Сочту за комплимент.  
— Новое слово в лексиконе? — не удержался от подколки Кушима. — Растешь.  
— Заткнулся бы ты уже, — беззлобно огрызнулся Дженни.  
— Попробуй, заткни, — со смешком парировал Кушима.  
Он откровенно провоцировал друга, прекрасно понимая, к чему это может привести. Дженни в этом плане был прост и понятен, как задачки для второго класса общеобразовательной школы. Не то чтобы он хвастался своими победами, просто особо не скрывал то, что далек от традиционных семейных ценностей и сексуальной ориентации. Дженни оправдывался тем, что секс с девушками весьма сложно рассматривать как стимулятор мысленной деятельности: им нужны мнимые гарантии, пустые обязательства. Кушиме ни оправдания, ни обязательства были не интересны, а вот сброс напряжения и «стимулятор» — очень даже. Так почему бы и не попробовать? Ведь удобно же — в зоне доступа, легко найти компромисс, и врать не надо о влюбленности, но самое главное — обоюдовыгодная экономия времени. Должен Дженни это понимать?  
Как и ожидалось, Дженни навалился сверху. От возни кровать жалобно заскрипела.  
— Если сломаешь, — оттолкнув его от себя, пробормотал Кушима, — будешь спать на полу, а я — на твоей. Понял?  
Дженни ухмыльнулся:  
— Я думал, что ты хиляк, а у тебя и мышцы даже есть.  
— Можно подумать, много обо мне знаешь.  
— Много, не много — в самый раз, — Дженни откинулся назад, опираясь о спинку кровати. — Говорили, что сдохнуть должен не сегодня так завтра, а ты все кашляешь и кашляешь.  
— А ты, бедняга, все ждешь и ждешь? — Кушима откровенно развеселился. — Какое разочарование.  
— Не ерунди, придурок, — неожиданно обозлился Дженни, подался вперед. — Шутки со смертью всегда заканчиваются в морге, — сказал он предельно серьезно, настолько, что Кушиме самому уже стало не до смеха. — По-твоему я слепой или даун, стояка не вижу? Кому охота на катарсисе трупак в койке получить?  
— Прямо спросить было слабо? — Кушима снял через голову изрядно помятую рубашку. — Хороший врач способен сотворить чудо.  
— Ого, — Дженни отнюдь не пялился на шрам вдоль грудины, хоть и должен бы. Осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть решимость предполагаемого любовника, ткнул пальцем в бицепс: — Как-нибудь на досуге познакомь меня со своим физиотерапевтом. Специалист что надо. Но я, кажется, отвлекся, — он сдержанно улыбнулся. — Без обид?  
— Без обид, но если кровать рухнет — я сплю на твоей.  
— Договорились, — моментально согласился Дженни.  
Так окончательно наладилось взаимовыгодное сотрудничество — и в науке, и в койке. Даже после университета и аспирантуры, разъехавшись в разные стороны, они порой помогали друг другу.

При посещении восьмой по счету школы для дайверов Кушима поймал себя на мысли, что пора в очередной раз обратиться за помощью к Дженни, хоть и очень не хотелось расписываться в собственном бессилии. Пусть в итоге он потратит месяц или два на эти чертовы эко-молекулы, но взамен точно получит готовую к сотрудничеству команду. А ведь раньше Кушима был уверен, что у него проблемы исключительно с поиском денег на исследования. Но вот же — деньги есть, аппаратура есть, судно есть, а желающих — нет вовсе.  
Препираясь с директором на довольно-таки повышенных тонах, что в принципе было не характерно для Кушимы, и пытаясь объяснить этому недалекому человеку перспективы и выгоды сотрудничества, он ощутил на себе пытливый взгляд. Кушима резко повернув голову, замер, на секунду забыв о споре, о деньгах и исследованиях, не веря собственным глазам. Этого просто не могло быть, потому что не могло быть по определению! Вот какова вероятность, что спустя много лет чисто случайно увидишь того, кому дал обещание? Паренек с хвостиком на затылке — вот же он — виновник всего этого, Хару. Стоит, улыбается смущенно.  
— Значит, отказываетесь? — вернулся Кушима к прерванному разговору.  
— Естественно. Ваше предложение, по меньшей мере, глупо, если не сказать опасно.  
— Отлично, — почему-то радостно выпалил Кушима.  
Когда он спускался с корабля на катер, к нему подбежал Хару:  
— Я хочу в проект!  
— Знаешь кабак на пятом пирсе?  
— Конечно!  
— Завтра в три буду там.  
Это была самая настоящая удача, осознал Кушима уже на второй день общения с Хару. Обычный дайвер ухитрился подписать на исследования всех, кого надо, на голом энтузиазме, а не за деньги, карьерные перспективы или регалии. Да и сам он с таким рвением принялся за работу, что впору было насильно отправлять отдыхать. С таким Кушима столкнулся впервые. Нет, ну были раньше в его жизни энтузиасты и верящие в собственное дело, но чтобы так? На чужой идее и с полной отдачей? Это невольно вызывало не только уважение, но и желание общаться. С удивлением Кушима понимал, что с каждым днем все больше и больше тянется к Хару — не потому что работали вместе, а просто... Просто так.  
Приманивать «хвостик» для более близкого общения пришлось недолго, да что там — он сам мчался на всех парах, лишь заслышав в очередной раз про глубинные исследования. Но вот беда: ухватить этот задорный «хвост» все никак не получалось. Впрочем, Кушима особо и не старался, боясь нарушить зыбкие узы дружбы.  
В портовом кабаке было накурено так, что дыхание перехватило еще у входа. Кушима поморгал, прогоняя невольно выступившие от едкого дыма слезы, окинул взглядом собравшуюся публику в поисках Хару и наконец заметил его. Махнув в приветствии рукой, Кушима заторопился к столику, аккуратно маневрируя между посетителей.  
— Привет, — поздоровался Кушима, привычно хлопнув Хару по плечу.  
— Привет-привет. Чего звал? У меня, между прочим, выходной.  
Кушима вытащил из кармана рубашки аккуратно сложенный листок с чертежом, ослабил галстук — определенно, рядом с Хару нормально дышать становилось с каждым разом сложнее, и дым от табака и какой-то непонятной дряни тут совершенно ни при чем.  
— Помнишь, я рассказывал про виртуальную сеть, — начал он издалека, присаживаясь на свободный стул, — нечто схожее с интернетом, но круче? Вот схема подсоединения. — Прокашлявшись, Кушима продолжил: — Это позволит считывать мысли дайвера, а не использовать передатчики. В перспективе — меньше ошибок при анализе.  
— Постой-ка, — Хару наклонился над чертежом, нахмурился, — если я правильно понимаю вот эту штуку, то... — Он потер шею, несколько смущенно и удивленно пробормотал: — Это мозг, что ли?  
— Он самый, — довольно подтвердил Кушима. — А вот эта загогулина, если позволишь перейти на твою терминологию, это соединение с чипом, а вот это...  
— Стоп! — Хару решительно отодвинул лист от себя. — Ты меня дебилом сделать хочешь, — это был не вопрос, а скорее утверждение.  
— Почему ты так решил? — искренне удивился Кушима.  
— Да потому что! Ты предлагаешь мне в башку провода запихнуть, чип какой-то, как мне это понимать?  
— Хочешь еще пива?  
— Хочу. Не меняй тему, — несмотря на злые искорки в глазах, Хару говорил спокойно, словно над чем-то размышлял.  
После третьей бутылки пива Хару стал менее категоричным, кивал и поддакивал, хоть явно и половины из того, о чем вещал Кушима, не понимал. В глазах читалось: дротики, проводочки, чипчики, волны. Что за хрень? К чему все эти примочки и гаджеты? Можно же просто нырять.  
— Слушай, — Хару махнул почти пустой бутылкой, — тебя из Академии наук еще не поперли?  
— Нет, а почему должны? — второй раз за вечер искренне изумился Кушима.  
— Потому что, — тяжело выдохнул Хару. — Самое время тебя оттуда гнать поганой метлой или ссаной тряпкой.  
Он встал, нелепо взмахнул рукой, оперся о столик, чуть не опрокинув бутылку.  
— Ты куда?  
— В сортир. А что, со мной пойдешь? — Хару пьяно рассмеялся.  
— Один боишься?  
— Боюсь, — посерьезнев, сообщил Хару. — Вдруг из толчка выпрыгнет монстр? И тряпкой меня, тряпкой, — и снова рассмеялся.  
Кушима неохотно поплелся следом, размышляя о том, что быть таким наивным, как Хару — непозволительная роскошь. Провоцирует же, сам того не замечая. Вот будь Кушима непорядочным человеком, уже б давно драл непонятливую бухую задницу в том самом сортире, куда они сейчас направлялись. Впрочем, тут он себе врал — не посмел бы, только не с таким трудом найденного не только друга, но и соратника. В жизни бы себе не простил, упади с его головы хоть волосок, не говоря уже о чем-то большем. Да и эта откровенно безумная идея с вживлением чипа в мозг — чистой воды блеф, хоть проект просчитан до мелочей да и на мышах уже проверен. Естественно, никто на такое не согласится, но как повод лишний раз подергать Хару за хвост — сойдет.  
В сортире остро пахло антисептиком. Кушима невольно улыбнулся: похоже, владелец кабака знал, чем здесь занимаются посетители — кроме отливания, конечно.  
— Ты как всегда все здорово придумал, но есть одна проблема, — Хару включил холодную воду, плеснул несколько щедрых пригоршней в лицо. — Большая такая.  
— Слушай, — Кушима ухватил его за плечо и заставил повернуться к себе, — не сделаю я тебя инвалидом. Все будет хорошо. Боишься, так и скажи.  
— Ты порой такой дурак, хоть и самый умный из всех, кого я знаю, — резко скинув руку с плеча, Хару сделал шаг к кабинке, но почему-то остановился. — Есть мысли, которые никому не стоит подслушивать. Сечешь?  
— Не очень, — нахмурившись, ответил Кушима.  
Оба стояли молча, не глядя друг на друга.  
— Говорю же, умный, но дурак, — первым не выдержал Хару. — Вали обратно.  
— Что?..  
— Сказал, вали, — Хару огрызнулся, глянул косо. — Согласен на эту твою... — он неопределенно махнул рукой.  
— Хару, — Кушима резко сделал шаг, опять вцепился в плечо.  
— Я согласен на твой эксперимент, а теперь, будь добр, оставь меня на несколько минут одного.  
Кушима почти выпустил из судорожно сжавшихся пальцев плечо, почти повернулся к двери, чтобы выйти, но краем взгляда заметил — нет! Быть этого не могло! Раскрасневшееся лицо, поверхностное дыхание, сжимающиеся кулаки и... Резко развернув Хару к себе, Кушима увидел то, о чем догадался секунду назад.  
— Я... — он замялся, пожалуй, впервые в жизни не зная, как сформулировать то, что хотел сказать.  
— Иди уже, — Хару устало потер лицо ладонью.  
— Ты...  
— Я, ты, — взорвался наконец-то тот. — Стояка никогда не видел, что ли?  
Правила приличия диктовали выйти вон, дав возможность Хару сохранить лицо, а вот что-то внутри истошно кричало: выйдешь — навсегда потеряешь.  
— Да гори все это синим пламенем, — проворчал Кушима, толкая Хару к кабинке.  
И в самом деле, кто из них был наивным? Легкие касания, как бы невзначай — ведь были же! Не раз и не два. И садились они всегда рядом, слишком тесно прижимаясь друг к другу — случайно так не жмутся.  
— А если кто-то зайдет? — зашептал вдруг Хару, остановился на мгновение, но тут же продолжил лихорадочно расстегивать пуговицы на собственных джинсах.  
— Спросишь у него «стояка никогда не видел, что ли?», не отвлекайся, — Кушима навалился всем телом на Хару, прижимая того к стенке.  
— Ты понимаешь, какие мысли?.. И проект твой...  
— Молчи, что-нибудь придумаю.  
Тогда Кушима был по-настоящему счастлив: в стонах Хару, в собственном экстазе, в этом сексе воплотилось простое, обычное, человеческое, незамутненное ничем счастье. Потом пришло осознание, что надо в структуре сети и мыслеформах кое-что поменять, что погружение без баллонов на порядок эффективнее, что для Хару надо придумать другой костюм. Это все Кушима потом разложил по полочкам, разбил на дополнительные вехи проекта, реализовал, а тогда он блаженно улыбался и прижимался к Хару сильнее, ощущая зарождающееся единение и взаимную, всепоглощающую любовь. Он и представить не мог, что так бывает.

Несколько лет спустя, стоя у кровати и косо поглядывая на аппараты жизнеобеспечения, Кушима думал, что именно там, в этом проклятом кабаке он совершил тысячу недопустимых ошибок, главная из которых — вранье. Он обещал, что не сделает Хару инвалидом, что все продумал, просчитал и ничего плохого не случится.  
— Ты сколько дней уже здесь торчишь? — вырвал его из размышлений знакомый голос.  
— Меня не выписали еще, если ты об этом.  
— Эйчиро, — Дженни осторожно положил ладонь на неповрежденное плечо, — пойдем отсюда. Не стоит...  
— Знаешь, — Кушима не шелохнулся, — мама всегда меня называла сынок или сыночек, а в день своей смерти вдруг Эйчиро. Не называй меня так никогда.  
— Не буду, — Дженни сдержанно выдохнул. — Терять своих людей сложно. Идем, нам надо поговорить о том, что произошло в океане и попытаться выйти из всего этого хотя бы на ноль. Не ты один пострадал от этого взрыва.  
— Да, идем, — согласился Кушима. — Пора наверстывать упущенное время.  
Действительно, сначала надо разобраться с тем, что спровоцировало колоссальный выброс энергии с глубин океана, распотрошило строящийся искусственный остров, покалечило Хару, а потом попытаться вытащить его сознание из ловушки собственного разума. Все это должно быть как-то взаимосвязано.  
Однако годы шли, но ни понимания, ни решения, ни связи Кушима так и не нашел. А чем больше проходило времени, тем призрачнее становился шанс, что Хару выйдет из комы.  
Порой казалось, что смерть Хару стала бы благом — для Кушимы. Потом, предсказуемо, он грыз себя за такие мысли, слабину, малодушие и трусливость, ведь мозг Хару точно живой! Пока дышит — шанс есть, а со смертью они пройдут точку невозврата. В моменты самоуничижения Кушима работал как проклятый, словно таким способом наказывал себя.  
— Мне так жаль, — иногда бормотал еле слышно Кушима, прикрыв лицо ладонями. — Если бы ты только знал, как мне жаль.  
Воспоминания о проведенных бок о бок годах забывались и, пожалуй, именно об этом Кушима жалел больше всего.  
Телефонный звонок, раздавшийся в тишине палаты, заставил его вздрогнуть.  
— Да? — Кушима вскочил, услышав, что завтра будет завершено строительство последнего системного блока Метала. — Буду. Без меня не начинать.  
Отключив телефон, он привычно коснулся руки Хару:  
— Скоро приду еще. Тебе бы понравилась та реальность — все как в настоящем океане.  
Выходя из палаты, Кушима набрал телефонный номер:  
— Здравствуйте, это Кушима Эйчиро. Да, подтверждаю плановую операцию. Кибернетический мозг по спецпроекту и обычное искусственное тело. Да, все верно.  
Жизнь продолжалась, несмотря на то, что Хару из нее вырвало; а вот когда он вернулся — Кушима, пожалуй, впервые за все прожитые годы реально растерялся. Как объяснить все, что произошло, как адаптировать человека, которому было чуть больше тридцати, а теперь внезапно за восемьдесят? Ведь поменялось так многое, включая и внешний вид Хару. Кушима же остался таким, как был: и внешне, благодаря искусственному телу, и внутренне. Хотя нет, внутренне, пожалуй, изменился. Поумнел, что ли? Иначе так бы и не понял, что у Хару есть собственный путь, собственные стремления и собственные поиски ответов на вопросы. Главный вопрос был у каждого свой — это, как минимум, стоило принять с уважением. Безусловно, Кушиме это далось нелегко, но как бы он ни хотел сделать так, как ему казалось лучше — Хару имеет право выбирать сам, а не получать навязанные кем-то решения. Когда-то давно мать Кушимы точно так же пыталась сделать как лучше, точно так же навязывая сыну безопасный, но бесполезный для него жизненный опыт. Зачем же повторять чужие ошибки? Кушима решил не давить: хочет Хару доживать в дряхлом немощном теле — пусть, он точно не будет мешать. А наблюдая за тем, с каким рвением тот «ныряет» в виртуальную реальность Метала, Кушима наконец-то осознал, что в кои-то веки поступил правильно. Хару жил этим. Дышал этим. С детским восторгом, пусть и тщательно скрываемым, наслаждался этим, забывая про старческое тело и буквально молодея на глазах.  
Именно эти перемены и натолкнули Кушиму на догадку — страшную и, пожалуй, смертельно опасную.  
— Эйчиро, — Дженни стоял в пустом коридоре напротив Кушимы. — Как понимать твои сомнения?  
Кушима хмурился, понимая, что неспроста тот обратился по имени. Значит, все-таки не допустит срыва запуска установки по производству эко-молекул. Дженни в общем-то можно было понять, ведь эти эко-молекулы были делом его жизни, а защищать его всеми способами, пусть и сомнительными — нормальная, предсказуемая человеческая реакция.  
Умирать, если честно, не хотелось, но результат должен был оправдать ожидания и спасти не одну тысячу жизней, поэтому Кушима позволил Дженни забрать кибернетический мозг без сопротивления. Если все предположения верны — это сыграет на руку в решении проблемы, которую они вдвоем невольно создавали десятилетиями.  
Возможно, ему повезет, и Дженни вовремя поймет, что его сомнения действительно могут быть оправданы. Пятьдесят лет назад океан намекнул человечеству, что его ждет, если оно не остановится. Они не остановились — ни Кушима, ни Дженни, ни другие. Теперь им предстояло разобраться с последствиями. Жалко было, что в этом «барахтанье» с матерью природой пострадал Хару, человек с чистыми стремлениями и жаждой познаний, но, может быть, Кушиме удастся кое-что исправить.  
— Знаешь, Хару, — разговаривая в последний раз с другом и человеком, которого любил, Кушима снова был счастлив, — теперь я понимаю, почему ты не хотел отсюда возвращаться. Откуда только ты взял силы вернуться? Невообразимо красиво, легко, уютно.  
— Ты звал меня, я не мог не придти.  
В бесконечном информационном поле реального океана Хару снова выглядел молодым, крепким, здоровым. Кушима улыбался, чувствуя, что снова, как когда-то в портовом кабаке, на него накатывает ощущение единения и взаимной, всепоглощающей любви.  
— Надеюсь, у нас получилось исправить то, что я натворил. Спасибо, Хару.  
— Я хочу остаться с тобой.  
— Хару... — это было последнее, что смог «сказать» Кушима.  
Растворяясь окончательно в памяти океана, он успел подумать: было бы интересно узнать, догадается ли Хару, как можно собрать воедино и вернуть сознание Кушимы. А еще — попытается ли Хару это сделать.

В здании института физических и химических исследований в электронной промышленности было непривычно пусто. Хару Масамичи уверенно шел в кабинет Кушимы.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
Хару оглянулся на оклик, но не остановился.  
— Подожди!  
— Дженни, хочешь помочь — помогай, но если решишь помешать... — Хару резко развернулся.  
— Я виноват, — Дженни сдержанно поклонился.  
— Да, виноват, — согласился Хару. — Но ты поможешь вернуть Кушиму?  
— Конечно! — чуть более эмоционально, чем позволяли приличия, выпалил Дженни. — Есть идеи?  
— Идем, по дороге расскажу...


End file.
